narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation
The Narutopedia reserves the right to remove any question that could be answered by reading the article. Casket Is it not reasonable to assume that the third casket contained what was meant to be Lord Fourth Hokage, as Sarutobi made sure to stop it? ShieldmaidenI live by honor and die like a warrior 04:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. --Puppet King' 00:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: It couldn't be the Fourth Hokage because his soul is trapped inside de Shinigami, so he can't be brough back to life with this jutsu. L Mars (talk) 11:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Please keep this sort of speculation on fan fora. :::Considering the circumstances, it is beyond ridiculous to think the third coffin held anyone other than the Fourth Hokage, but there is simply not solid evidence for it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think the unseen body is the sage of six paths ::::Don't forget the fact that Orochimaru knew nothing of of Shiji Fuujin before that fight. It's not unreasonable to assume that Orochimaru was attempting to summon the 4th. It is however, a screw up that Sarutobi made it a note to stop it when he knew that the 4th couldn't possibly be in there because his soul is trapped within the Shinigami. Chaper 489 Did Kabuto sacrifice the Taki-nin's bodies for the technique?--GoDai (talk) 01:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :No as you can see Anko inspecting it in the same chapter. Though since only one body is shown he may have used the other 2. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he attacked a few others before for the one shown for the sacrifice. Either that or he needs less (or possibly none at all) bodies to use the technique.--GoDai (talk) 02:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::We can only speculate but speculation can't go in the article. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::What are you talking about, even Madara admited it --'--Monkeyworld WTF!? I can guesstimate Kakuzu and Sasori but how exactly did Kabuto find Nagato and especially Deidara (after blowing himself supposedly to bits) and Itachi? (last time we saw him he was with Madara and Zetsu)Questionaredude (talk) 04:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Read how the jutsu works before you comment. You only insult yourself when you don't. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Those aren't their "actual" bodies, just mere sacrifices. Those sacrifices are then covered in dust an ash (by the technique) to create the looks of the souls that inhabit those sacrifices. madara probably accepted the offer of kabuto because kabuto bring izuna uchiha(madaras brother) to life again Alive again? Would Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Nagato, and Itachi be considered alive again because of this jutsu? Evilpuppy123 (talk) 07:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :No. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 07:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) hidan now we know hidan isnt dead because kabuto diddnt bring him back so we can infer hidan is still alive. :Hidan is listed as being incapacitated.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Plus you don't know if Kabuto wants Hidan with him, or if he could summon him (more chakra spent or he dind't had the necessary corpse) L Mars (talk) 19:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: This technique involves bringing back a deceased person. Hidan is still dying due to lack of nutrition where Shikamaru left him. Omnibender - Talk - 19:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Unless I am mistaken, Hidan was only buried about a month before Kabuto resurrected everyone. It is unknown how long it takes for Hidan to die, and Kabuto would most likely not try to resurrect him unless he knew for sure that Hidan was dead. Also, it should be noted that Kabuto did not merely resurrect allies. Nagato did turn to Naruto's side after they came face to face. But anyways, the point is that we can't assume anything about Kabuto's use of the jutsu at this point. He did what he did because Kishimoto wanted him to do it. As far as I am concerned, the case is closed. Making assumptions would merely be speculation. Ryne 91 (talk) 19:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ryne Itachi WTF???!! Itachi has been summoned but now he got no eyes cos they r currently with Sasuke so wat does he bring 2 da table? Plus think of Sasuke's surprise when he sees his bro back in action... (talk) 23:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Ulti Da Naruto Fan Forgive me for the rudeness, but read the article before asking the obvious. Omnibender - Talk - 23:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) He might not get to see his bro because it will take him awhile for his eyes to heal or whatever and madara might want to seperate them to avoid any problems. Name Doesn't "土" mean "Earth"? Is it possible for it to mean "World"? Or is it that "穢土" as one word means "Impure World"?--GoDai (talk) 19:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :It also means ground or world. That has different meanings. ::Earth (as in "Ground" or "Land") is "地." "World" is "世界." That's what I go by after I learned Japanese. By what I know, "土" is "Earth (as in "dirt" or "soil," and like Earth Release 土遁)." --GoDai (talk) 06:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Nowadays, 土 is mostly used to refer to soil and ground, but it does have an archaic meaning of country and world. For instance, the Amida Buddha's Pure Land is called , means birthplace, means homeland or mainland, and means the whole country. :::穢土 refers to the world we humans are living in. The opposite of the Amida Buddha's Pure Land. The Impure World. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) When ? When did Tobirama Senju use this jutsu ???? --Petar93 (talk) 17:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Did you read the last chapter.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah and that is why i asked was it in the anime or in the manga because i might have missed it --Petar93 (talk) 17:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :He was never shown using it, it was just said that he could.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Summoning: Impure World Resurrection ?? It a bit weird in the manga look analyze: the bodies namely Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Nagato : :*'Kakuzu': Konoha has possesion of Kakuzu for autopsy to study the damage of the Rasen-shuriken? :*'Itachi': Akatsuiki has this bodies if they don't how can madara give itachi's eyes to sasuke? :*'Deidara': Didn't he use C0 Jutsu? So there is nosign of his corpse? :*'Sasori': Didn't Kankuro has Sasori's body stated in the manga during Sasuke's attack? :*'Nagato': Didn't Konan had Nagato's and Yahiko"s body? Can anyone clarify this? -joboyaltar--Joboyaltar (talk) 11:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ** Please read the description of the Jutsu. You dont need the body, just the soulL Mars (talk) 11:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) those are just the souls not there corpse so kabuto sacrificed someones body in order for nagato kakuzu deidara sasori and itachi's spirit to go to that body he dont need there real corpse when using this tech just the spirit and the sacrificed body!!!!!!!!! It would be nice if y'all signed your posts, ya know. But i agree: Why don't you people READ the dammit article before you ask the same doubt asked by at least 100 odd people before you? This wiki is full of the same question!! [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 17:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) kabuto said he had surpass the former users o this jutsu so maybe he dont need any corpse to bring the souls of the death--Sasuke exiled (talk) 19:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC)sasuke exiled i don't think anybody knows the answer but please discuss this does itachi still have his sharingan and does nagato has his rinnegan ? its his soul so does the eye doujutsu sticks to it or does they have just normal eyes ?(i don't see nagato with normal eyes) --Petar93 (talk) 16:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Probably, when Orochimaru summoned Hashirama, he could still use Wood Release jutsu. Kekkei genkai appear to be tied to the soul. And since Kabuto claims he's better with the jutsu than Oro was, it's only logical to assume that they'll still have their abilities. Omnibender - Talk - 17:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Probably should include it somewhere in the article that hashirama could still use his kekkei genkai. - SimAnt 17:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) it didn't seem my question to be stupid huh :D --Petar93 (talk) 19:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Soul transfer This jutsu brings the soul back into a body, then the body takes the souls shape... its just like Orochimaru's immortality jutsu, however we consider him to live afer the jutsu is use, then shouldn't Nagato, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu be considered alive as well????--Silverblade1 (talk) 02:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC)